Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-r}{8} + \dfrac{-8r}{8}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-r - 8r}{8}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-9r}{8}$